Fear and Nightmares
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: Sequel to his second daughter Sprinter, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raven are back. This time Casey is back he wants revenge on Raven for making Sprinter kick him out. Sprinter is worried about Shredder hurting or killing his daugther. Spanking of a child, pre teen and teenager
1. Chapter 1

Sprinter woke up in a cold sweat he just dreamt he buried his sweet daughter Raven. He rushed to his son's room Raphael was holding Raven close. He smiled at his son who was holding Raven close. Sprinter kissed his daughter's head and he went back to bed.

The next morning Raven was playing with Michelangelo and Leonardo. Donatello was in his lab working and Raven giggled as she snuck in his lab.

" What are you doing in my lab Raven it's to dangerous for you." Donatello said as she frowned and he grabbed her

Sprinter saw Donatello with Raven and she was sniffing. Donatello sat her on Raphael's lap while he talked to Sprinter.

" She was in my lab Master Sprinter I didn't want her to get hurt." Donatello said as Sprinter nodded and looked at Raphael

" Raven I am very disappointed in you, Raphael you are to punish her." Sprinter said as Raven looked at Raphael and Raphael frowned

This was his baby sister he didn't want to spank her and he sighed. He turned her over his knee then he spanked her. After Raphael spanked her he set her down and she hugged him.

" Am sorry Raphie." Raven said as he smiled and kissed her head

" I know sweetie." Raphael said as he hugged her and she went to her daddy

" Daddy am sorry." Raven said as he smiled and kissed her forehead

Then after dinner Raphael took her to bed with him and Sprinter went to bed smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael watched Raven enjoy her fifteenth birthday she had grown nicely. Raphael shook his head how could he think that way about his own sister. The one he let sleep on his chest at night and the one he protected. Raphael realized he was getting to close to Raven and if anything happened to her he didn't know what to do.

" Raphie?" Raven said in her new dress Splinter had made her and he smiled at her

" Yes Raven." Raphael said smiling and she looked at him

" Will you dance with me Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo won't dance with me." Raven said as he nodded and got up

As he danced with he realized that he loved her and he was smiling cause he had her in his arm's. After the party Raphael went to Master Splinter. He was looking at the picture of him and Raven.

" Master Sprinter?" Raphael said as he smiled and went to his son

" Yes Raphael?" Sprinter said as Raphael gulped and looked into his father's eyes

" Don't be angry with me but am in love with Raven." Raphael said as Sprinter smiled and he hugged him

" Am not angry my son I think it's wonderful that your in love with Raven." Sprinter said as he smiled and he left the room

Raphael laid down on his bed and Raven knocked on his door.

" Raphael can I sleep with you please." Raven asked as Raphael smiled and he moved his blanket

" Come on it wouldn't be right without you." Raphael said as Raven smiled and she got in his bed

Raven laid on his chest and she cuddled on his chest. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him.

" Goodnight Raven." Raphael said as she smiled and kissed his cheek

" Night, Raphie" Raven said sleepily and she fell asleep

Raphael fell asleep and he smiled in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was sitting on the couch and something covered her mouth. Raven woke up and she saw Casey. He smirked and then she saw Shredder.

" So this is Sprinter's new student." Shredder said chuckling and Raven shook in fear

" I got her just as Promised Shredder later Brat." Casey said getting the money Shredder gave him and leaving

"I wonder why Sprinter wanted another student, talk." Shredder said uncovering her mouth and she sneered at him

" Am not his student am his daughter." Raven said proudly and Shredder's eyes went wide

Shredder covered her mouth that made her be knocked out again. Raven woke up she was in the street and Raphael was standing over her.

" Raven what happened?" Raphael said as she hugged him and cried

" Casey kiddnaped me he took me to shredder I don't know what happen after I told Shredder I was daddy's daughter." Raven cried as Raphael held her and picked her up bridal style

" Shh I got you my sweet precious angel, I love you." Raphael said carrying her back home and laying her on the bed

Raphael held her close then he kissed her lips and he got on top of her. He kissed her deeply and after making love he held her close. Raphael swore he would hurt Casey for laying a hand on his Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael woke up Raven was next to him sleeping. He smiled and brought her closer to him. Raven woke up and smiled at him. They got up and Master Sprinter was waiting for Raphael to start training.

" Raven my sweet daughter." Sprinter said as she hugged him and she giggled as he tickled her

" Daddy." Raven said laughing and hiding behind Leonardo

" Hey little one." Leonardo said smiling and she hugged her brother

Michelangelo and Donatello came in. Raven sat next to Sprinter who was teaching her brothers and her Raphie. Ever since Raven and Raphie got together she didn't consider Raphael as her brother anymore. She considered him as his lover and she loved him.

After training Raphael went to her and picked her up. Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo looked at the two not knowing what was going on.

" Raphie." Raven said as he took her to his room and all three turtles were confused while Sprinter was drinking his tea like nothing happened

" Uhh anyone want to explain what just happen?" Michelangelo asked as Donatello shook his head he went to his lab and Leo went to watch TV

In Raphael's room

" I #kiss# love #kiss# you." Raphael said between kisses and Raven giggled

" I love you to." Raven said as he blushed and began to kiss her neck

Raphael began taking down her pants, taking off her shirt, taking off her underwear and undoing her bra. He smiled and kissed her neck while grabbing her breast.

" Raphie, Raphie ohhh." Raven moaned as he grinned and he began thrusting in her

" Raph you think that." Michelangelo said coming in and he now wished he didn't

" OH MY GOD!" Raven yelled as she covered her breast and he turned his head back

" Mikey get out now!" Raphael said in mid thrust and Michelangelo ran out

After they finished Raven knocked on Michelangelo's door and he was sitting on the bed hugging his pillow. Leonardo and Donatello were in his room to they heard what happened. She was in a robe and Michelangelo couldn't look at her without blushing.

" Mikey, you need to know that daddy's ok with me and Raphael dating." Raven said as Michelangelo looked at her with his innocent baby blue eyes and he gulped

" Is ok with you having sex Raven?" Leonardo asked as Raven blushed and she looked at Leo

" We haven't told daddy yet." Raven said as Master Sprinter was at the door and he was angry

" I already know, Raphael come to my room now and Raven I am very disappointed in you young lady." Splinter said as Raphael frowned and Raven bit her lip

" Raphael I don't know what to say young man." Spinter said as Raphael frowned and his fisttightened

" Master Sprinter I love Raven, yes we had sex but we want to get married." Raphael said as Sprinter closed his eyes, opened them and smiled

" This is great my son, now we have tea." Spinter said as he left the room and Raphael looked very confused

" I owe Donnie 2 bucks he was right Master Sprinter is bi-poler." Raphael said leaving the room and grabbing Raven

He told Raven that Master Sprinter was ok with it and he asked her to marry him. She said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven married Raphael and she had his children. The turtles got rid of shredder and the kang. Master Sprinter spoils his grandchildren and the boys still are the same but Raph. He's more grown up because his got two kids and one more on the way.

Call all your friends

Tell them I'm never coming back

'Cause this is the end

Pretend that you want it, don't react

The damage is done

The police are coming too slow now

I would have died

I would have loved you all my life

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

Where have you gone?

The beach is so cold in winter here

And where have I gone?

I wake in Montauk with you near

Remember the day

'Cause this is what dreams should always be

I just want to stay

I just want to keep this dream in me

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory

Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up

All the best of what we've done is yet to come

Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up

Just remember who I am in the morning

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory now

You're losing your memory


End file.
